The present invention relates to a connection and/or T-joint for flexible tubes, particularly for fluid circuits such as cooling systems for motor vehicles.
More specifically, the invention relates to a connection and/or T-joint including:
a rigid tubular insert with at least two ends, PA1 at least two flexible tubes, the ends of which are force fitted onto the ends of the tubular insert, and PA1 a cover of plastics material moulded over the tubular insert and over the ends of the tubes which are fitted onto the insert.
A connection and/or T-joint for flexible tubes of this type is described, for example, in prior Italian patent application 67534-A/90 in the name of the present Applicant.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection and/or T-joint of the aforesaid type which can remain functional even when the fluid circulating in the tubes reaches quite high pressures, for example, of the order of tens of bars.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by means of a connection and/or T-joint of the type specified above, characterised in that at least one respective integral, flexible, circular sealing lip projects from the internal surface of the ends of each tube and engages the external surface of the corresponding end of the tubular insert.
According to a further characteristic, the ends of the tubular insert have (in known manner) respective pluralities of external perimetral projections and (according to the invention) the at least one sealing lip at the end of each tube extends between two adjacent perimetral projections of the insert.
Conveniently, in known manner, the end of each tube has at least one respective external perimetral groove into which the moulded cover extends and, according to the invention, the internal lip at the end of each tube is formed substantially in the same cross-section as the groove.